


交叉线3

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 暗潮涌动





	交叉线3

接下来的三天里小居都没能再穿上裤子。男人抱着他把家里的每个角落都操了个遍，厨房里灶台上，阳台边窗户前，甚至还在被楔在门板上操时被逼着给导演打电话，对方甫一接通便听见了小居已经完全喑哑变调的哭叫，还有重物撞在门板上的砰砰声。握着电话的alpha听见导演震惊的询问，于是把电话从小居的嘴边拿走，开了免提，边用力操自己的omega边掌掴红肿的臀肉大声命令他求饶。处于极度兴奋状态中的Alpha没注意对方什么时候挂了电话，总之当他发现omega再次昏过去时通话早已被挂断了。  
最后一次热潮结束后omega从自己的alpha怀里醒了过来，发情期的所有灼热与难耐的痛苦都潮水般退去了，连同空气中浓郁的酒一般的柑橘香气。小居感到全身酸痛不已，仿佛自己被痛打了三天三夜。他试探着动了动身子，发现alpha的结还卡在自己的生殖腔里。期间他被内射了多少次已经记不清了，他都不知道男人到底哪里来的那么多旺盛的精力。  
或许自己会怀孕也说不定呢。小居不由自主地想，这种想法让他感到浑身冰冷。  
这是他被男人标记后经历的第一个发情期，小居完全能感到男人在性事中翻天覆地的变化，暴力，恶趣味还有极强的征服欲。他不清楚这是因为男人本身就带着怒气还是说alpha都会在发情期时这么对待自己的omega，他回忆起那个被迫拨出的电话还有一些零零散散的片段，感到极度的屈辱与不适。  
“结束了？”alpha感到了被他抱在胸前的omega的动作，他伸出手来摸了摸omega额角上的纱布。  
“痛吗？”  
小居摇摇头，被男人托着双腿从床上抱了起来。  
男人的下体还卡在omega的腔道里，导致两人暂时还无法脱离这种性交的姿势。他抱着小居走进浴室，放了热水，又重新迈进浴缸里。  
“我不想泡了。”小居感到男人塞在他穴道的涨大的性器又开始突突跳动，而他已经筋疲力竭，困倦不已。  
“就泡一下，等松结我再抱你洗澡。”男人意有所指地从小居内侧大腿上摘下一条已经干涸的精液。“我给你看个好东西。”  
小居缩在男人怀里，看见男人打开了平板，然后调出一段视频播放。他在瞬间便听见了人类交媾的喘息声。  
“这是……”他瞪大了眼睛，赫然发现屏幕上的主角正是自己。视频里的他头上戴着一对软茸茸的粉色猫耳，穿着日本漫画里的那种蓝色水手服，被一条黑布蒙着眼睛跪在床上，满身淤青，嘴巴里还塞着男人插进去的两根手指。而alpha正站在他身后掀起他的短裙操他的穴，用手指操他的嘴玩弄他的舌头，让他的omega一边哭一边有节奏地发出发情的母狗一般的喘息声。  
“你什么时候拍的？！”小居又惊又怒，他完全想不起来自己被这样对待过，更不知道男人居然偷偷录了他们的性爱视频。  
男人笑起来，他抚摸着omega的大腿看他飞快地删除了那段视频，而自己卡在omega腔道里的那柄小伞正在逐渐收缩。他的结快要消失了。  
“别费力气了宝贝，我已经上传云端了。”他把omega伸出去的双手捞回水里，引他去摸两人连接在一起的地方。  
“你不喜欢这个吗？我以为这会为我们增添情趣。如果我想你了而你不在我旁边，我就可以打开这个视频——”  
“我不喜欢。”omega从男人的怀里坐起来转过了身，alpha的阴茎从他的穴道里滑了出来——结已经松开了。小居的声音听起来恐惧而慌乱，他脸上的表情也是这么说的。  
“我不喜欢这个，把它删掉好吗？如果你想我随时都可以……满足你。”  
男人看着他涨红的脸，眯起了眼睛。他慢慢凑过去，在小居的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，“当然可以。”  
“现在，我要玩你上面的嘴。”alpha语气一变，在发号施令的同时释放了信息素。  
刚从发情期中清醒过来的omega立刻双腿一软，感到下身开始湿润，即使他那地方早已经红肿不堪了。  
“可以……”他闭上眼睛，“别用信息素。”  
男人又凑近了一点，看着小居在他面前稍稍张开嘴，露出里面艳红的舌尖来。他的唇很漂亮，形状和颜色都像花瓣，男人在看到他的第一眼时就想试试那咬起来会是什么触感，而他现在已然得偿所愿，甚至得到了更多。  
Alpha伸出水淋淋的中指和无名指插入那两片花瓣间，其余的手指托住小居的下巴和脸颊逼他仰起脸，在温暖湿润的口腔里慢慢搅动起来。他缓慢地摸过小居的两排牙齿，感到他把舌头缩到了最底下，似乎想要尽力避开在口中作乱的手指，于是男人伸出另一只手捏住了omega的脖子，让他把头抬得更高。  
“吸吮我的手指。”男人命令，“就像吃糖一样。”alpha的信息素在这间小小的浴室里炸裂开来，冰冷的气息让浴缸里的水都变得刺骨起来，omega的身体完全瘫软下去，只靠着男人捏住他脖子的手才能勉强直起身。  
Omega在信息素的影响下乖乖照做，脸颊凹陷下去发出滋滋的吮吸声，从指尖到指根，舔得细致而卖力。男人跪在他身体上方，看见他紧闭着双眼，睫毛湿漉漉的，脸上浮现出病态的红晕。  
真好。男人想，一个只属于我的，我的omega，真好。

危笑再次见到小居是在超市，和他的alpha一起。其实危笑并不常来这家超市，因为他的住处离这里有些远，他只在很久以前，在小居还是beta的时候才走进过这家超市。  
是他先打了招呼。  
小居的脸上明显露出了一点喜色，但很快便被羞耻与恐惧替代了。他没有答话，而他的alpha拉着他的手腕走了过来。  
“真巧啊，危导也来买菜？”男人和气地发问，轻轻掐了一把omega的后腰，逼得他激灵一下。  
“怎么不打招呼呀，你不是最喜欢危导的吗？”  
男人的话听起来有些怪异，但是危笑并不在意，他听见小居向他问好，声音嘶哑不堪，而那双眼睛里还是熟悉的真诚与纯情。现在是夏天，而omega穿着一件高领薄毛衣，额角上还贴着一块纱布。  
“怎么了？”危笑用他刚挑的芹菜指了指自己的额头，感到胸口闷闷地发涨。  
“不小心撞到了。”小居冲他微笑。导演注意到他的嘴角也破了，红红的结着痂。他不由自主地想起那天他接到的电话，他当时正在剪片子，看见小居来电以为是他想好了来演自己的本子，于是兴冲冲地接起来。  
他很喜欢小居，只是从一个导演喜欢演员的角度。他喜欢他的为人，他对待表演的态度，也钦佩他的坚持与热爱，他乐于看到他走得更高更远。而他们刚刚认识时对方确实正处于事业上升期，鲜花与赞誉，无限的风光和一眼便能望见的阶梯，他以为他会走的很远，他也确实会走的很远——如果没有发生那件事。  
危笑忽然嗅到一股冰雪的味道，凛冽而侵略感十足。他看见小居突然伸手扶住了身旁的柜台，红晕从他苍白的脸上浮现出来。危笑没有自己的omega，他谈过几次恋爱，但都是浅尝辄止，他知道标记对于一个omega来说意味着什么，一生的承诺或是痛苦的深渊，而他们中的大多数都无法自由选择。  
“对了，危导那天是不是说有个剧本想给我家一龙看来着。”男人显然注意到了他的omega的异状，却丝毫不收敛。  
“是。”危笑开始感到烦躁与恼怒，这是一个alpha的信息素对另一个alpha的最直接的影响，他感到被挑衅，怒火从原始的血液里燃烧起来。  
“但是一龙跟我说他不太想出去拍戏，却又不好意思跟你直接说——是不是，一龙？”男人摸了摸omega汗湿的头发，拉过他用力到指节发白的手，让他靠在自己身上。  
危笑看见小居缓慢地闭上了眼睛，然后点头。  
他很痛苦，危笑想。尽管他没能从omega的脸上看到更多表情，但他知道，他很痛苦，这让危笑极端地愤怒起来。他不该受到这样的对待，他本不该是这样的，他在被逐渐被人毁掉。  
“胡老师。”危笑的信息素是咖啡味的，纯到有些发苦的那种。这是小居第一次闻到他的信息素味，在之前，即使在他伪装成beta的那段时间里都没闻到过危笑在他面前释放信息素。  
Omega的下腹开始隐隐疼痛起来，他承受不了两个alpha在他面前斗牛一般拼命地释放信息素。  
“我们都知道你究竟做了什么，你在午夜梦回时不会感到羞愧和害怕吗？”危笑的脑子里轰隆隆地响。他曾以为那只是谣言，一个极度卑劣和恶毒的谣言。但是就在此刻他突然相信了，他无比确信那是真的，而这件真实发生的事情让他的理智都被怒火烧光。  
“笑哥……”他听见小居低低的叫声，omega睁大眼睛，因为不属于他的alpha的信息素的冲击而浑身颤抖：“你在说什么？”  
“一龙，你知道那天他为什么会那么巧合地赶到吗？你又为什么会突然——”  
导演突然哑了火，他看见男人正一脸嘲弄地望着他，而最后的那几个字盘旋在他的舌尖。他遽然意识到站在自己面前的是一个已经被标记了的omega，他将自己的全部都交给了alpha，这个alpha也将是他接下来人生里的全部。再也不能有什么会变得更好，他将要说出的话也只会让omega更加痛苦。  
什么都无法改变了。

**Author's Note:**

> 笑导不是本文cp哟


End file.
